


Angry luigi and the big bad wolf

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [9]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	Angry luigi and the big bad wolf

Angry Luigi and jason was in the library

Look I found little red riding hood angry Luigi said

Then a beam hit the duo

Later

Where are we angry Luigi asked

I think we're in a forest Jason said as they heard whistling

It was little red riding hood

We're in the book angry Luigi and Jason said in union

Angry Luigi ran towards red

Ah red said and screams

Calm down we're not going to hurt you angry Luigi said

Thats right Jason said I'm Jason he's angry Luigi

Wanna come with me I'm picking flowers red said

But the forest is dangerous and I believe you should have some where to go angry Luigi said

The trio soon arrived at grandma's

Anyone here red asked

Come in sweetie "grandma " said

My what big teeth you have red said

Let's get past this part and fight Jason said as he and angry Luigi jumped on the bed but missed the wolf and landed on the blanket

The wolf tied them up in a ball and kicked them out the door

Red was gone

The wolf was sniffing for red when red hit him with a chair and stuck out her tongue bet you can catch me red said and ran

Meanwhile

A huntsman was walking by and saw the blanket

Guess I should check it out he said and untied him

Let's a go angry Luigi said and used super speed to run towards the house

Thank you Jason said and ran off

Meanwhile

Red was cornered

Leave her alone angry Luigi said and shot a thunder ball at the wolf Zapping him

Yow the wolf yelped

I'm not afraid of you the wolf said

Oh yeah then prepare for my transformation you rotten cheather angry Luigi said and slammed his fist on the ommitrix

Orange hair went on Angry luigi as her grew black blades

Rath resembles an orange and white bipedal muscular tiger with no tail and scruffy fur standing about 9 feet tall. He has one large black claw coming out of each of his wrists, green eyes, and black stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows.

Let me tell you something rath will make you cry for mercy Rath said and kicked the wolf and then threw him but the wolf jumped off the wall and kicked rath 

The wolf grabbed a sword

Who needs weapons when rath has cool amour rath said and turned the ommitrix dial

For the most part, Omni-Kix Rath resembles an armored/robotic version of Rath with white and black armor designed to resemble tiger stripes, green details, and three white claws on each of his wrists. His face is covered by an orange helmet with green eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Rath cut the sword in half then scrathef the wolf and then grabbed his tail and swung him around and throws him away

Jason jumped and did a heel kick to the wolf sending him out of the window

Rath timed out

Angry Luigi and jason high fives

What about my grandma red asked

We'll find her dont worry about it angry Luigi said as Jason opened a door

Grandma red said and hugged her

Angry Luigi and jason was teleported back

That was awesome Jason said

That's all folks angry Luigi said and winked at the screen

hope you like it chao


End file.
